Will Vandom agent of Hydra
by GOLDDRAGON34
Summary: Hello this is my second fanfic i know its a crossover between WITCH and Marvel and i put it here to get more readers Phobos has won and he is king of meridian the former guardians are beaten . While Nerrissa has stolen the heart of Candracar. But the heart has chosen a new protector an young girl training to become an agent of Hydra an criminal organasation
1. Chapter 1

Will Vandom, Agent of Hydra

**Disclaimer I don't own WITCH or any of the Marvel characters in this story just the story**

Chapter 1 Prologue

_Earth, unknown location 8 years ago_

In a large luxurious office sat a man at a large desk. The man had medium length red /brownish hair and wore a green suit with a yellow blouse. The man's name is Tony Vandom and looked like a nice and charming man, but don´t be fooled, he wasn't. He was a cold hearted man who could laugh with you but order an assassination on your family at the same time. Then again, you don't get to be the undisputed leader of a worldwide terrorist organization by just being nice. He looked up from the desk filled with different dossiers and mission briefings or debriefings. He rubbed his eyes, he was tired. Suddenly in the middle of his office a blue portal opened and two men walked in. Tony looked at the two men, both had long blond hair. The left man had two braids in his hair with a platinum ring at the bottom of the braids and wore a fine black silk robe while the other man had his

hair loose and wore a green robe with red highlights

"Nice entrance, a little over the top you know." Said Tony.

Suddenly the second man changed into a giant snake creature and slithered with an incredible speed to Tony and hissed: "You inssssolent fool! You will show some ressspect for a king."

But before he could strike he felt electricity coursing through his body he screamed and fell down, while he looked up he saw the man standing with a strange device in his hand while there were two small metal wires sticking out of his body.

"Look snakeskin, I don't get to be the leader by being helpless and the next time you try to do something funny you get a slug through your skull got it?"

" You're not surprised about a man who could change in to a snake?" Phobos asked.

"No I am not." Tony answered while he put a large T.V on and he started to change channels.

Phobos was amazed at what he saw, Phobos saw on the T.V different men and women in colorful costumes accomplish amazing things.

"But please what can I do for you? "Asked Tony.

"My name is prince Phobos, till a year ago I was a crown prince, that was until my mother gave birth to a girl." Phobos started explaining. "In Meridian was always ruled by a queen, the only reason my father was allowed to rule was because my grandpa got two sons." Thus Phobos concluded: "I want to hire your men and use your facility to lock up my most important political prisoners and the pay is very good."while he used his magic to float a bar of gold to Tony.

Tony looked at the bar of gold. It was the purest bar he had ever seen. Phobos was right, the pay was good, he thought, so he said: " Twenty gold bars and a core sample of your power and I don't want to know the names of the people you lock up here."Tony said.

Phobos thought about it for a moment then he said: "Deal."

_Merridian royal palace throne room a year later_

In the throne room stood the king and queen with three women dressed in a turquoise with purple uniforms and a small garrison of soldiers. The three older women where Yan Lin, Kadma and Halinor the guardians of the Veil and they were worried. The entire castle shook in its foundations, explosions and gunfire could be heard all around the castle.

The king looked worried while he said: "Yan Lin, you need to get out of here so the three of you can survive and teach the new guardians everything they need to know so that they can beat my son."

While the queen continued: "I want you to live so that you can find my sweet Elyon and put her on the throne again."

The three girls bowed and hugged the king and queen while the three of them whispered: "Goodbye dear friends." and they folded to The Silver Dragon.

Suddenly the king heard a loud explosion which blew the doors out of its hinges. Only his wife got hit with one of the doors and was killed on the spot. He looked at the door when he saw Phobos, Cedric, an army of Lurdens and more soldiers holding weapons he had never seen before who where dressed in a green uniforms with yellow highlights. The last thing the king saw was his son Phobos stabbing a sword through his chest. Phobos started laughing he had done it! His pathetic parents where dead and he was now king.

_Earth, Heatherfield moments later_

Yan Lin, Halinor and Kadma arrived in the basement of The Silver Dragon.

Halinor then asked: "What will we do now?"

Yan Lin answered: " Halinor take the position they offered at Candracar then let me know when the next generation is chosen. Kadma go back to Zamballa and use your resources to find Elyon as for me, I stay here to guard the heart of Candracar and train the new guardians."

Kadma laughed: "You always knew what to do but it's a solid plan."

The three women gave each other a big hug and said there goodbyes and then Halinor and Kadma teletransported away.

_Earth Heatherfield 4 years later_

After a day of shopping Yan Lin entered The Silver Dragon and was greeted by her son.

Yan Lin asked: "Where is Hay Lin?"

"Up in her room drawing. "Answered Chen.

So she went up the stairs to her granddaughter's room, suddenly she froze because inside that room she heard a voice she hadn't heard for over 34 years and she walked in the room. She was shocked at what she saw. Little Hay Lin was sitting on the lap of an older woman.

The older woman looked up and said: "Welcome home Yanni."

"Nerissa what do you want?" Hissed Yan Lin while she wanted to take a step forward.

"Stop right there Yanni or little Hay Lin gets the shock of a life time and unless you give me the heart of Candracar." Said Nerissa in a calm voice while she thought: 'I hope my bluff will work I hate hurting children.'

Yan Lin threw Nerissa the heart of Candracar and said: "Please don't hurt her and just go."

Nerissa put Hay Lin gently down on the floor and flew out of the window, she was ecstatic.

After all those years she finally got the heart back, while she flew through the sky electricity was coursing all around her body when suddenly she felt a sharp burning pain in her back. She flew to the nearest rooftop when everything started to spin and she blacked out and fell down.

_Earth, a helicopter above Heatherfield few moments ago_

Tony asked the pilot: "Do you have the package?"

"Yes sir, she is secured and in the back an... holy shit sir look at this. Tony looked at a monitor to see a woman flying through the sky electricity coursing all around her.

"Take her alive, I want to meet her." Said Tony while thinking to add her power to his collection of samples. In the back of the small military helicopter sat a small 8 year old girl with short red hair while sitting next and across of her where a few soldiers.

Will was a small scrawny girl, a little short for her age while she was sad. She thought back about this afternoon, she was sitting in her class when she had to report to the principles office. She got up and walked to principle's office, knocked on the door and walked in.

In the office she saw a police officer sitting, the woman stood up and walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder and started talking: "Hello Will I'm officer Raven Darkholme and I' m sorry your mom died in a car accident and I'm here to take you to your father."

Will fell into Raven's arms and she started to cry, Raven lifted the little girl up and carried her to the police car. After a 30 minute drive they arrived at a small helipad with a military helicopter was waiting for her.

Raven then spoke to the little girl: "They will take you the rest of the way to your father."

Raven saw Will getting on board of the helicopter and started to drive away while changing her appearance from a white female with long black hair and a police uniform to a blue skinned woman with long red hair, yellow eyes while wearing a black tank top, black pants, black boots and a pair of black gloves.

Will shook up from her thoughts when she heard on the intercom: "The boss wants the flying boogy on our left taken alive."

She then saw one of the men grab a rifle and he opened a side door, he took aim and fired a tranquillizer dart and hit the flying woman. Will watched as she collapsed on the roof.

It was ten minutes later when Nerissa woke up and saw that she was cuffed and in a helicopter while she looked up in the hazel brown eyes of a red head.

"Who are you and where am I?" she asked.

Will answered: "My name is Will Vandom and you're going to meet my daddy."

Nerissa didn't have to think that hard to know in what trouble she was in a military style helicopter combined with that name that could mean one thing. She was in the hands of HYDRA and Tony Vandom. Nerissa then felt a tugging sensation under her robe. It was the heart of Candracar who tried to get to Will.

Nerissa just laughed while saying: "I hope all you guys in Candracar just have a big laugh about this."

Nerissa looked at Will and told her: "Will, you have been chosen to be the Keeper of the heart of Candracar."

With that she continued: "I will hide this in your body behind your real heart. When the time comes all your questions will be answered but for now keep it safe and a secret."

Nerissa sent a large dose of electricity through her wrists and shattered her handcuffs, but before she left she told Will: "Two things guardian. One, don't get comfortable I will be back to battle you for the possession of the heart and two, a gift. I'll jump start your Quintessence for you so you can train it."

She then laid her hand on Will's head and gave her a small electric charge through her brain and then teletransported out of the helicopter.

_**And there you have it my first chapter of my second fanfic if you're interested in my first fanfic it's a crossover between WITCH and Winxclub called the dragon guardian just click on my writers name. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Will Vandom agent of Hydra

**Disclaimer I don't own WITCH or the Marvel characters I'm going to use just the story**

Chapter 2 The meetings of fate

Will was shocked. What did Nerissa give her and why did she feel like she was reunited with an old friend? More importantly, why did she got a gut feeling she was in danger? Like something was telling her not to trust anybody aboard this helicopter.

Suddenly she heard one of the soldiers speaking to her: "You might want to buckle up little girl, we're going to use the jet engines."

Will had just finished putting on her seat belts when she heard a clicking sound outside of the helicopter. She then heard the roaring sounds of the engines. After a one hour flight she saw the helicopter flying into the side of a cliff revealing a hidden hangar.

The pilot walked right next to her and said: "Come. I'll take you to our commander."

When they started walking, Will looked around and saw that she was on a military base and saw different men and women training in various forms of combat. It was after a 30 minute walk that they reached an office building. Tony watched from his security monitor, seeing the pilot walking with his bastard daughter but he had his own plans for her. It wouldn't matter if she lived or died but she was too short for her age and had a scrawny body. She was perfect for project Phoenix.

He pushed a button of the telephone on his desk and said: "Let doctor Heinrich meet me in my office in 30 minutes."

Then he heard the answer "Yes sir, it will be done."

The moment she entered the office her feeling screamed for her to run but she walked to the man behind the desk and said: "H-h-hello father."

"Wilhelmina as long as you live here, you will address me as sir is that understood?"Said Tony.

Will swallowed and answered: "Sir, I would prefer it if you would call me Will."

Tony answered: "Very well Will."

They were disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Come in."Tony said.

A man in his forties entered the office.  
"You called for me sir?" The man asked with a German accent in his voice.

Will looked at the man. He had short gray hair and wore a lab coat with brown jeans and white shoes.

"Come in doctor." Tony said and gestured him to walk to his desk.  
Tony whispered: "Doctor, I would like you to meet your test subject."

The doctor whispered back: "But sir she is too young."

But before he could continue Tony whispered: "How old was the test subject with the best result before he died?"

"14 years" The doctor answered.

Tony answered with an evil grin on his face: "She is 8 years so she would have the best survival chance so do it."

The doctor nodded sadly and walked to Will "Come little girl, let's give you a medical examination and see if you are in good health."

The lab 2 hours later

Will was sitting in the lab of doctor Heinrich and she was at ease. Something felt like she could trust that man. Doctor Heinrich sat down and examined her. When all the test results came in, he checked them and he thought 'The bastard is right! She is a perfect candidate, if only because of her dormant healing factor and her blood laced with an unusual magic compatibility.'

Suddenly he walked over to Will and asked: "Will, do you know why you're here with me?"

Will just shook her head.

The doctor explained: "Project Phoenix is in a nutshell a project to enhance a person's ability with superpowers and in your case it also includes to erase your memories, but I want to use this chance to stop Hydra with your help."

Then Will realized why her father wanted her here so she asked: "But how can I do that if I can't remember anything?"

The doctor answered: "Will, the memory is a strange thing. You can erase it but the memories will always return."

Will thought and answered: "Let's do this."

"Go lie down on the table over there and I'll be right back." Said the doctor, then he started to walk to a cold storage unit he opened a few different containers and took a few small bottles from them.

Then he got an idea. He grabbed an old bottle that read the label: _Specimen 0001 Phobos._ He walked smiling back. 'That bastard is never going to miss that bottle.' he thought.

He sat down next to Will and started to explain: "Listen Will, this is what I'm going to do. I'll begin by activating your dormant healing ability but remember it needs a few years to grow to its full potential, then I'll inject you with the strength of the She-hulk, the ice powers of Iceman and a little surprise from me to Tony and last the erasing of your memory. So are you ready Will and what do you wish to be called after this?" Asked the doctor.

Will answered a little nervous and scared: "Ready as I'll ever be and call me Bloodrose."

The last thing Will remembered was a burning sensation in her body and before she blacked out she felt a small kiss on her forehead and the doctor whispering to her: "Goodbye Will and good luck."

Candracar four years later

Two women and one man were watching in a mirror and were arguing with each other over a twelve year old girl who they were watching in the mirror. All three were wearing a white robe. The man was bald and had a strange tattoo on his head, one woman was a catlike creature and the last woman had long, very light blond hair.

The catlike woman spoke: "She is the wrong choice she doesn't care about anything but herself and her heart is cold as ice."

The Oracle answered: "Have fate Luba, I'll admit she is going to be a challenge to change but if it works she could be one of the best keepers of the Heart we had in ages."

"Well if that's the opinion that helps you sleep at night" Luba sneered.

Halinor asked: "What about the other girls? Are they found yet and does Yan Lin know that the keeper of the Heart of Candracar is found?"

"No the others are not found yet and no she doesn't know, so she doesn't need to be called to service and in the meantime we can guide this young girl back to the light when she is ready."

Luba sneered: "And I still say that we cut our losses and pick a new keeper."

Earth unknown location Hydra base

Tony Vandom stood in the sparring ring and he was speaking to a room full of recruits: "Listen up we are in need of Hydra ghosts, and for those of you who don't know what they are let me explain."

Everybody in the room was silent for the explanation.

So Tony continued: "Hydra ghost get the solo jobs or lead a small team to complete dangerous high profile jobs, so to make sure only the best gets in I decided to give you all a small test."

At that moment a woman stepped into the ring. She had long black hair and she wore a red one piece bodysuit so that she showed her bare arms and legs with only red gloves and boots and a red bandana.

So Tony continued: "Who ever survives a 30 minute sparring match with Elektra gets the job."

In the corner was one recruit who listened carefully to what Tony had to say. She couldn't care less for the jobs but the benefits it held were a large apartment, three slaves of her picking from the prison cells, the extra money and better food. It was all a big advantage from the barracks she was living in now.

Suddenly everybody heard a cold voice speak: "I'll take that challenge."

Tony looked and saw a young girl with shoulder length red hair who was wearing a white training bra with blue shorts and white sneakers, and she had a nice muscle toned body with on one shoulder a large blood red tattoo of a rose.

"Recruit Bloodrose, I know that you are the youngest recruit here and you'll love the challenge I have to ask why?" Asked Tony.

Bloodrose answered with a cold voice: "Can't I try to improve my living conditions in here because I'm only 12? But I'm sick and tired of that shit hole I'll live in or that crappy food we have there."

Suddenly it was Elektra who replied: "Bloodrose, age doesn't matter if you try to carve your mark in the world and therefore I accept your challenge."

Bloodrose couldn't help but to smile when she jumped into the ring and got into a battle stance. Elektra got into a battle stance herself as she observed the young girl in front of her. She could see the determination and joy she got to challenge herself as she tried to make a better life for herself.

Elektra ran to the girl and gave a punch to her face. Bloodrose just blocked the punch and countered with a punch of her own. Elektra saw it coming, ducked under the punch and gave the girl an uppercut right to her jaw and knocked her flat on her back. Bloodrose did a kip up to get back on her feet and felt blood flowing from a busted lip.

Bloodrose smirked while she said: "Elektra are you holding back on me? If so don't."

Elektra was shocked and asked: "How could you tell that I was holding back?"

"I could read it in your movement so don't."

Bloodrose launched herself at Elektra and kicked her in the gut. Elektra was surprised, the girl in front of her gave her a good kick but she could tell that she had a lot of potential if she got the proper training.

After a 30 minute battle which rewarded both girl and woman with nice sets of cuts and bruises, Bloodrose asked: "Elektra how good are you with battle staffs?"

"Pretty good why?" Elektra asked.

Bloodrose didn't answer but held her fist sideways together and began to focus. Elektra looked at the girl and felt the temperature dropping and saw that the hands of the girl had a crystal white glow as she created a battle staff out of shear ice, Elektra smiled while thinking; you sneaky little devil you've been holding back too, and she grabbed a battle staff from the weapon racks. And so began round two which rewarded both girl and woman with another set of bruises.

Suddenly Bloodrose felt she began to become tired and sluggish, her weapon of ice began to weight heavier, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder while Elektra spoke: "Enough Bloodrose, you passed the test twice. We've been fighting for over an hour, so rest and heal your body now."

Tony walked over to her and said: "Congratulations to your promotion to the rank of Hydra ghost, agent Bloodrose, so come and you get to pick your slaves and then I'll take you to your apartment."

After a half hour walk Bloodrose and Tony entered the prison complex.

"Sir, I can pick three slaves from anywhere of this complex?"

Tony answered: "Yes Bloodrose, you can have anybody you like."

But every cell they looked into Bloodrose's gut feeling almost screamed of danger, then at one cell her gut told her she should inspect that cell.

"Open this one, sir" She asked.

When he opened the cell door she saw three figures. The first one was a young girl of ten years who had long blond hair and blue eyes, the second was a young man of 15 years old who had short brown hair and green eyes and the third was a small smelly frog like creature that just put a smile on her face for reasons she couldn't remember.

"Sir I'll take these three and what are you're names?" Bloodrose said to Tony and asked the Prisoners.

The girl answered shyly: "I'm Elyon."

The boy answered angered: "I'm Caleb."

While the creature answered a little to happy: "Me Blunk."

**To be continued**

_Authors note Because Will's memories are erased I will address her with her hydra name Bloodrose _


	3. Chapter 3

Will Vandom agent of Hydra

**Disclaimer I Don't own WITCH or the Marvel characters I use I own just the story**

Chapter 3 Enter the Kingpin

Tony was flabbergasted from everybody she could pick she chose the most unlikely trio imaginable and he asked: "Bloodrose why them? There are more capable prisoners to chose your slaves from."

Bloodrose just answered: "Elyon can help me clean, cook and I prefer a woman to help me tend my wounds. Caleb, he looks like a strong warrior and loyal to Elyon so he can protect my place when I'm away and maybe we can spar sometime and Blunk, I think he's funny and he makes makes me laugh."

Tony was surprised but he said: "So be it."

He got three bracelets from his pocket and he locked them on their wrists and warned Elyon, Caleb and Blunk: "Listen up, those bracelets contain a small dose of venom. If anyone of you leave this base or do something we don't like we'll inject the venom and the three of you will be dead in seconds."

Bloodrose's apartment

Bloodrose was surprised at her very large apartment. She had a big living room with a large kitchen area, a large bedroom for her, a medium room with three beds for her slaves and a large bathroom with a large round bath in the middle of the room, a shower, a few sinks and even a sauna. Suddenly Bloodrose wanted to get a relaxing bath and check her wounds and cuts from her sparring match.

"Elyon can you look at my back because it hurts like hell and fill the bathtub?" Said Bloodrose.

Elyon answered nervously: "Yes mistress."

When they walked to the bathroom, Elyon noticed something. The girl Bloodrose was cold and selfish but not evil. In the bathroom, Elyon filled the bath, when she looked around she saw that Bloodrose sat naked on a stool.

Elyon walked behind her and she warned: "Mistress this may feel funny but don't be alarmed it's just some healing magic." and she let the magic flow over her back.

Bloodrose suddenly felt like a warm blanket lay around her body as the magic flew over her wounds.

Bloodrose said: "Elyon don't let anybody know of your powers and please call me Bloodrose."

Tony´s office one month later

Tony sat in his office when he heard a woman over the intercom: "Sir agent Bloodrose is here sir."

He pressed the button and said: "Send her in."

He heard a knock on the door and saw agent Bloodrose walking in.

"Agent Bloodrose reporting for duty sir." She said.

Tony slid a case file across his desk. Bloodrose picked the case file up and she started to read the papers.

"Sir I got to ask is it wise to steal from him?" Asked Bloodrose.

Tony answered: "Wilson Fisk, well you don't have to worry about him. He's away for the evening so you can take one of the incriminating files from his office."

"I'll leave at once sir." Bloodrose said.

New york Fisk tower later that evening

Bloodrose was sitting with two operatives for back up in a black van. She wore for the first time her new uniform which was a black skintight one piece suit which served as a long sleeved upper piece and lower piece, long black gloves, long black boots, a black mask and a utility belt which houses different tools and strapped in holsters on both upper legs were one tranquillizer gun and a grappling gun and over her mask she wore a pair of goggles which held different functions like night and heat vision, a camera, her com link and a small flashlight.

She looked at a man who was working on a laptop

"So are we good to go?" She asked.

The man looked up from his laptop and answered: "Yes Bloodrose, the video feed and the com link of your mask are working perfectly, and the security system is hacked. You're good to go."

She stepped out of the van and walked to the building. She took out her grappling gun and aimed it at the roof. When she had fired the grappling gun, the hook lodged itself secure in the wall on one of the top floors. She took the rope in her hands and started to climb up the wall at the side of the building. When she reached the sixth floor she found an open window and sneaked in.

She pressed the side of her mask and whispered: "Hey guys. I'm in an office on the sixth, is there a way to the eight unseen?".

After a few minutes she heard her answer.  
"In your office is a ventilation shaft. Climb in and go 50 meters straight from there. Then you're in the elevator shaft and you can climb the rest of the way up" the man answered.

"Thanks Bloodrose out." she said.

She looked in the office and found the shaft, she grabbed a screwdriver from a pocket of her utility belt and screwed the lid off, flicked on her light and crawled in. After she crawled the 50 meters she stood on a small ledge in the elevator shaft. She then saw a maintenance ladder and climbed the last two floors up. When she reached the elevator doors she put her hand on the door and made a bar of ice that pushed the doors open.

Bloodrose felt nervous, this was it, the eight floor. Take the file and get out of here. She sneaked through the corridors when suddenly she heard a voice and saw a guard walking away from her.

She took her tranquillizer gun and shot a tranquillizer dart in the man's neck and he fell unconscious on the floor. She hid the body in an empty office and sneaked to a large oak door. It was there.

She quickly opened the door and sneaked in. She now stood in a large office on a marble floor with a view over the city With one look at the luxurious office, she knew the man who sat here had a lot of power. She saw the safe she took an electronic hacking device and hacked the electronic lock of the safe. When she opened the safe she saw a lot of USB sticks. She looked through them and took the one she needed and put it in her pocket.

"It's not nice to take something that isn't yours dear." said a man with a sophisticated voice.

Before she could react the lights were turned on and she looked in the eyes of a large big bald white man who wore a white suit with gray pants and black shoes.

Bloodrose was shocked and she stuttered a little: "Y-y- you're supposed to be away."

And she dropped in a fighting stance. Bloodrose was no fool, she heard enough stories about the Kingpin and what he did to a lot of his opponents that she took this heads on.

She watched as the Kingpin poured himself a scotch and he continued to talk: "Please, I'm not going to fight you when I have people to do that for me and besides you're not the only one with high placed spies."

The Kingpin then pushed a button on his desk and the window behind his desk slid open. Bloodrose looked up and saw a yellow and orange blur flying in with a sickening speed filling the office with a cackling laughter. While the thing was hovering she looked up and saw a man dressed in a yellow goblin suit with an orange cape and hood, shirt, shorts boots, clawed gloves and a bag around his shoulder while flying on a metal bat like contraption.

The Kingpin said: "Hobgoblin will you take out the trash please?"

"With pleasure." The Hobgoblin answered while he began to cackle and flew up while throwing two orange orbs to Bloodrose.

Bloodrose rolled out of the way as the orbs exploded on impact.

Hobgoblin taunted: "Good for you, you dodged two of my pumpkin bombs but there is more where that came from."

He flew over Bloodrose and threw more pumpkin bombs. Bloodrose had barley time to dodge those, when she felt something sticking out of her arm. She yanked it out of her arm to look what it was, she was surprised at the razor sharp bat like boomerang.

Bloodrose screamed with a rage: "Hey Halloween freak! Incoming!"

She put her hand out and shot a blast of purple lightning. Before Hobgoblin could dodge the lightning, it hit his bat glider and he jumped off. The glider exploded in the middle of the office while everybody ducked for cover to avoid the metal shrapnel.

Hobgoblin stood up and said evilly: "Big mistake girl." and he pointed out his index finger and shot a laser blast from it.

The laser blast hit Bloodrose right in her chest and knocked her against the wall. She stood up a little shaky but she formed a ball of ice in her hands and threw it in his gut. Hobgoblin fell to his knees with the air knocked out of him and the last thing he saw was a fist crackling with electricity hit him right between his eyes.

Bloodrose turned around to the Kingpin and said with venom in her voice: " You're next sir Baldsalot."

"No my dear, our battle has to wait but don't worry I'll leave you with some entertainment." Said the Kingpin and he pushed a button on his desk and he lowered himself away with a hidden elevator.

Bloodrose heard a door opening behind her and saw a man with long gray hair and wore a black one piece suit with purple on his chest to his back with black boots.

Bloodrose gasped: "Oh my god, Nitro!"

Nitro ran to Bloodrose while his eyes lid up with a yellow glow and said: "So you heard of me? Well it's a blast for me to get to know you."

Before Bloodrose could react Nitro exploded in front of her, by the shear force of the explosion, she flew t through the window and fell eight floors down on her van, barley alive with heavy burns, cuts, bruises and a few broken bones she lost consciousness.

Tony's office

Tony sat in his office when a man stormed in and started talking: "Sir we have a problem. Kingpin knew we where coming."

Tony asked: "How about the mission and the team?"

The man answered: "We got the file. But the team is still in New York in a safe house because agent Bloodrose is heavily wounded and barley alive."

Tony waved to the man that he could leave and after watching the video of the operation, he thought 'I got to admit Bloodrose is a diamond in the rough.'

Suddenly he got an idea, he picked up the phone and dialed the number.

When the phone was answered he started talking: "General Stryker, this is Tony. I've got the perfect candidate for your new admantium alloy."

Latvaria castle Doom

Doctor Doom was watching the same video he got from a secret camera from the office of the Kingpin. Doctor Doom was laughing and thought by himself: 'What an interesting girl. If she survives that I have to meet with her."

**To be continued **


	4. Chapter 4

Will Vandom agent of Hydra

**Disclaimer I don´t own WITCH or the Marvel characters I use just the idea for the story**

Chapter 4 Revelations

Unknown location moments after the blast

When Bloodrose woke up she looked at her surroundings, but all she could see was a large white marble stair and at the top of the stairs stood a white marble castle.

Bloodrose said in a sarcastic tone to herself: "Great I finally got my first mission and what happens I end up dead."

It was then that she looked at herself. She wasn't wearing her Hydra uniform anymore but instead she was wearing a long sleeved white robe. The first thing she did was to rip her left sleeve off so she could see her rose tattoo again.

She walked up the stairs while thinking 'Well at least I died and got to heaven.' Suddenly she was pulled of her thoughts by a bald man who was wearing the same white robe.

He was walking next to her while speaking in a friendly voice: "Yes it's true miss Bloodrose. To some it's heaven but to you it's a save haven for now."

Bloodrose just had to ask: "Why do you care? Nobody else cares about me."

"Why do you say that Bloodrose? There are at least three people you saved who maybe are willing to care for you."

She thought about it. Indeed Elyon was a kind girl, but Caleb was always harsh and angry at her and Blunk... There wasn't an evil bone in his body and she could always laugh with him.

Bloodrose continued: "But from what do I need protection?"

The bald man told her: "From the suffering that they are inflicting on your body." and he led her to a room and they stopped at a large mirror.

He waved his hand over the mirror and she saw her body heavily burnt, battered and broken on a bed in what she presumed to be a safe house. Bloodrose fell to her knees and started to cry, she felt suddenly two arms and pulling her in a hug.

The bald man was sitting next to her and hugging her as if she was his daughter and he whispered; "Don't worry you'll survive this and when your body is healed we will return you to your body."

Hydra safe house 4 hours after the blast

The two Hydra operatives had done there best bandaging the wounds of Bloodrose. They started talking to each other.

The hacker said worried: "Its a freaking miracle that she survived all that."

The driver replied: "But she still has a weak heartbeat."

Before either of them could speak they heard a knocking on the door. They both pulled a gun and opened the door and were shocked when they saw Tony Vandom standing there.

The hacker said: "Come in sir but what are you doing here sir?"

"I've come to save Bloodrose's life, so stop mumbling and tell me how she is." Said Tony.

He was led to a small bedroom and there he saw her laying while the hacker told him: "She is alive but just barley and the weird thing is some of her smaller wounds have healed like magic."

Tony smiled while thinking 'Good her healing factor has awakened and kicked in', he picked up his phone and dialed the same number as before and said: "Stryker we're coming in with weapon Omega."

Stryker answered: " We're ready, we'll see you in an hour." and he hung up.

Candracar 4 hours after the blast

The bald man pulled Bloodrose up to her feet and told her: "Come I'll show you to your room." when they started to walk.

When they walked they passed a catlike woman Bloodrose saw her smelling something in the air.

Before Bloodrose could walk any further the catlike woman grabbed her by her throat and slammed her at the wall while hissing: "Nice try king, but your magic smell betrayed you."

Bloodrose became angry and yelled: "I don't know what got your panties in a twist, ally cat but let go."

But before the catlike woman could respond Bloodrose shot at pointblank orb as black as the darkest night and hit the catlike woman on her chest and dropped Bloodrose.

Before either woman could do anything they heard the bald man saying: "Luba, Bloodrose stop it at once."

They both looked up at the man standing with the black orb in his hand.

"Bloodrose I'm going to ask you a question and I hope you give me an honest answer. Why do you wield the Darkness of Meridian because this power belongs to one man alone?"

Bloodrose wanted to lie but the man was so kind to her so she whispered: "I don't know because I have no memory of my first eight years."

The bald man nodded and he examined the black orb and he saw something else.

He called Luba and when she was near him he whispered: "I don't know how but she got the same power as king Phobos but hers is also laced with a mix of her power from the Auramere and the heart of Candracar and therefore it created a new power source."

"So your saying that Quintessence, the Darkness of Meridian and the energy blast from the heart has merged in her without altering the Auramere?" Asked Luba.

The bald man answered: "Yes and we must give her some training so she can wield its power safely and responsibly."

Secret laboratory New York 6 hours after the blast

Tony arrived at the secret location in a stolen ambulance while transporting the still unconscious Bloodrose and 5 Hydra ghosts for protection. After two hours they arrived at the laboratory and they were greeted by an older man with short gray hair with a small gray beard, he was wearing glasses and a black suit.

Tony got out of the ambulance and shook the hand of the man while saying: "Greetings Mr Stryker it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

While Tony was greeting Mr Stryker four ghosts gently pulled the stretcher with Bloodrose out of the ambulance and the fifth ghost drove the ambulance away to dispose of it. Tony and Stryker walked to the girl.

While Stryker asked: "What happened to her? But she will do nicely my experiment."

Tony started to explain what happened at the Fisk tower and they started walking in the laboratory.

While they were walking Tony asked: "What is so special about the new adamantium alloy?"

Stryker answered: "To keep it simple we succeeded in mixing adamantium with vibranium so that when the metal completely covers her bones they become harder, lighter and as a bonus the alloy has a high resilience to magnetic based attacks."

"Impressive." Was all Tony could say.

They all entered a large room with all kinds of computers and in the middle of the room was a large container filled with water, on the both sides were a total of eight large needles who were connected with a second reservoir filled with a silver colored hot liquid. (like in the X-men and wolverine movies) Two female scientists took Bloodrose to a separate room undressed her and dressed her with a sports bra and a pair of shorts. When they returned they tied Bloodrose to a metal grill and put an oxygen mask on and lowered her in the tank.

One of the scientist said: "Sir, she's submerged in the water and we're ready to go."

"Begin the procedure." Replied Stryker.

The scientist began to flip different switches and the room came to live, and the sixteen needles dug deep in the girls body until they reached different parts of her skeleton and began covering her skeleton with the liquid metal. After 30 minutes they pulled her out of the tank and laid her in a separate room to wake up

Candracar 6 hours after the blast

Bloodrose, Luba and the bald guy were still busy with the magic training. Bloodrose proved herself to be a fast learner and knew almost all the basics and had enough skill to continue her training on her own.

While they held a break the bald guy spoke to Bloodrose: "It is time for you to return Bloodrose."

Bloodrose asked him: "Before I go, what is your name because the entire time you haven't told me."

The bald guy answered her: "The next time we meet you can call me the Oracle Will."

After Bloodrose was returned to her body Luba asked the Oracle: "Why didn't you tell her more?"

"The risks are too great. She must train more before she is ready, and the other girls are not yet chosen so we don't want to paint a target on potential guardians."

Secret laboratory New York 8 hours after the blast

Bloodrose woke up in a bed and she felt great. She only had a few cuts and bruises and only when she got out of the bed she felt a little heavier.

"Good you are awake "Tony said.

Bloodrose turned around to see that Tony walked in Bloodrose began to talk: "Sir, the mission was compromised. The Kingpin knew that I was coming."

Tony answered: "I know and we are already looking for the mole."

"Sir why does it feel like that I'm heavier?"

Tony started to explain: "You had broken almost every bone in your body so to help your recovery we have coated your bones with a new adamantium alloy..."

Tony never got to finish his sentence because they heard an alarm and somebody was warning them through the intercom: "All personnel evacuate at once. Captain America has entered the facility."

Tony threw her a black mask and a pair of boots while he ordered her:"Delay him as long as you can and wait for my signal then get yourself to safety."

Bloodrose put on the mask and boots and ran down the corridors. After a few minutes she heard gunfire and she ran in that direction and ended in a large room there she saw a few Hydra agent shooting at Captain America.

She walked into the room while saying: "Boys leave him to me."

The Hydra agents started to cheer and yell her name while retreating to help with the evacuation. Captain America was surprised. He had read the report that Nick Fury gave him, he had seen the photos of her after the explosion.

Captain America took on a battle stance while asking: "You survived but how?"

"That's my little secret but this is as far as you go." Said Bloodrose while she attacked him with a jump kick. He just jumped out of the way and gave a swing with his shield and hit her in her stomach. Bloodrose fell on her back while clutching her stomach suddenly she knew she had to step up her game if she ever hoped to defeat him. She shot a blast of ice at him which he blocked with his shield. Suddenly she rolled to the side of him, she focused and shot a black orb of magic and hit him on the side of his shoulder. Bloodrose saw him flying against a wall and while he was dizzy she ran to him to finish him. But before she could reach him Bloodrose felt the building shaking as she watched as the roof was ripped of by a tornado. The woman she saw flying in had a chocolate brown skin tone with long white hair who was wearing a black uniform (like in the first X-man movie) and Bloodrose knew she was in trouble because Storm was no pushover.

Storm yelled: "You shall leave him alone girl!"

Bloodrose saw the rainclouds appearing in the sky and before she could react she was hit by a lightning bolt and she flew through the wall.

Storm landed next to Captain America and she asked him: "Are you alright my friend?"

Captain America answered: "I'm alright but be careful she is the survivor of the Fisk explosion."

Suddenly they heard Bloodrose screaming: "So bitch you want to play with electricity? Then lets play!"

Bloodrose stood there her body crackling with electricity. She took aim with both her hands and blasted Storm with two dark purple lightning blasts. Captain America was shocked as he saw Storm flying thought the room and he heard a sickening crack as she hit the wall. He ran over to Storm as she lay completely still. He checked her heartbeat which was very weak and he knew she was dying. Bloodrose thought, now is my chance to beat America's favorite boyscout while he is distracted. She ran to him and strike him when she was near him she saw Storm lying. She watched the woman lying with her shallow breathing. Bloodrose stopped as an image of her gravely wounded popped up in her mind, that image of her which she saw in her dream with the Oracle hit her like a ton of bricks.

Bloodrose sat next to Captain America she said: "Move over, maybe I can help her because I refuse to be known as a murderer."

Bloodrose began to concentrate. She gathered her power in her hands began to glow bright purple as she laid her hands on Storm's body. Storm began to glow with the same bright purple color.

Bloodrose got up and said: "Captain, she is safe for now but you have to get her to a hospital." before he could do anything else she escaped in to the night.

**To be continued **

_Authors note: The reason why I called the Oracle the bald guy is that Will doesn't know yet who he is until she leaves Candracar._

_In the cartoon Elyon is known as the Light of Meridian in my story that's the name of her power _

_and Phobos__'s__ power is named the Darkness of Meridian_


	5. Chapter 5

Will Vandom agent of Hydra

**I don't own WITCH or the Marvel characters. I just use the idea for the story.**

Chapter 5 The tyrant and the ghost: part 1 Turning point

_Kingdom hospital New York later that evening_

Storm had just woken up and saw that she lay in a hospital bed. On her left was a heart monitor beeping and on her right was an IV dripping.

"How did I get here?" She said to herself.

At the same time the door opened and a nurse walked in the room "Ah miss Storm, you're awake that's good." Said the nurse while checking the heart monitor.

"How did I get here?" Storm asked.

The nurse answered: "You were brought in by Captain America."

Storm asked: "What's wrong with me?"

"Lets see, you have a second degree burn mark on your chest, some bruises on your back and neck and because you have been hit by a big electric blast we're watching your heart to make sure there is no permanent damage and Captain America has called your boss and he's underway." at that moment the nurse walked out of the room.

Storm was now sitting up in the bed when she felt a presence in the room.

"Come show yourself even as I am in bed I can still hurt you." Storm said.

Out of the shadows stepped a woman completely dressed in a skintight body suit and a black mask while saying: "Is this how you treat visitors?"

"Just the ones who put me in here, Bloodrose." Storm replied.

Bloodrose sat down in a chair next to Storm while asking: "How are you doing Storm?"

Storm told her what she had and that she was feeling fine. Storm could tell that Bloodrose was relieved but she had to ask the one question that was burning in her mind.

"Why did you save me because you're a villain after all?"

Bloodrose gave it some thought and she pulled her mask off.

Storm gasped when she looked at the unmasked girl with her long red hair and hazel eyes and said: "But you're just a young girl."

Bloodrose replied: "There you have one of your reasons."

Storm said surprised: "There's more."

Bloodrose began to explain: "Yes there is more. One, I'm almost 13 and I don't want to throw my life away with murder charges and two, I would like for us to have a rematch some day. Your lightning storm against my lightning blast. It could be fun."

Storm thought about it and said: "You can always come with me so you can train with me."

Bloodrose answered in a harsh voice: "No my loyalty is with Hydra."and with that she put her mask on while jumping out of the window.

Storm turns towards the door "And how long have you been listening professor?"

A bald man wearing a dark blue suit while sitting in a wheelchair came rolling in.

Professor Xavier replied: "Long enough to know that you've made a troubled friend Ororo."

Hydra base Bloodrose's apartment 7 A.M

Bloodrose flew all night from New York to the Hydra base and walked in her apartment at 7 A.M. When she saw that her servants were still asleep instead of making her breakfast she was about to explode, but the realization that she almost died gave her a new insight in her life. Bloodrose began to think. For months she and her servants ate separately, Bloodrose alone at her long dinner table while they ate their food laughing in their small room. Bloodrose began to set the table for four people and began to cook breakfast. Just as she began to bake some bacon Bloodrose felt something stinging in her brain and she had a small memory that her hobby was cooking and she loved it.

Elyon woke up from the smell of freshly cooked food. She sat up and began to wake Caleb and Blunk.

Caleb responded sleepy: "What?"

And Blunk jumped out of bed while saying happily: "Time for breakfast."

When Blunk looked at Elyon, he asked surprised: "Wait you're here, so no breakfast?"

Before either could respond there was a knock on the door "Wake up sleepyheads breakfast is ready." Bloodrose said.

When they walked to the dinner table they couldn't believe it. The table was filled with waffles, pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast with tea, coffee and fresh juice.

When they all said down Caleb asked: "What did we do to deserve this mistress?"with a sarcastic tone.

Bloodrose explained: "One, I have lost eight years of my memory. Two, I almost died a few nights ago and realized I was sick and tired of eating alone and third, I remembered two things. I loved to cook and that my name is Will and you can call me that."

When they were finished eating they heard a knock on the door and Tony walked in. Bloodrose stood up from her chair.

"Sir, what can I do for you?" Bloodrose asked.

Tony answered: "A golden opportunity. Doctor Doom has requested your services but only if you can reach the throne room without being seen."

_Latvarian airspace 7hours later_

"Agent Bloodrose get ready to jump." The pilot said.

Bloodrose strapped the parachute on and jumped out of the plane and landed within ten minutes on one of the towers of castle Doom. Bloodrose hid behind a few crates. While she looked over the crates she saw Doctor Doom walking. She thought back to her training days, it was then she remembered Doom only relied on the so called Doom bots for the protection of his castle.

She then gave a big grin and said to herself: "This is going to be to easy." and shot a small pink spark of electricity.

_Castle Doom throne room_

Doom was sitting on his throne while checking the security cameras. He thought to himself: Where was that girl hiding? He had seen her plane fly over so where was she?

When he looked up he saw 20 Doom bots entering the throne room when one of the Doom bots stepped up and said: "Agent Bloodrose reporting for duty, your majesty."

Doctor Doom was amazed when the Doom bot who said that removed the face plate and saw the young girl smiling at him.

"How did you do it?" He asked surprised.

Bloodrose answered: "First I took over your Doom bot and ordered his clothes and armor and then I took over 19 more to hide me in plain sight.

Doom said: "Impossible they can't be hacked. so prove it."

Agent Bloodrose replied: "Watch and see but I will not tell you how I did it."

She then took out her Ipod and scrolled through her play list, the next moment the Ipod started playing the Macarena and the 19 Doom bots began dancing the Macarena.

Doom watched it and let out a long metallic laugh and said: "Come, I'll tell about your mission while eating dinner."

Later that evening Bloodrose sat with Doctor Doom on a large table eating dinner when he started to explain.

"My spies have informed me that the Red Skull has a secret lair and is experimenting with some chemical weapons and I want them destroyed."

Bloodrose asked in return: "So why don't you take a couple of Doom bots waltz over there and destroy it yourself?"

"Because if I did that the world might think I took the weapons myself, and then I have S.H.I.E.L.D and the U.N knocking on my doorstep to take over Latvaria." Answered Doctor Doom.

So Bloodrose finished: "And to prevent war and to keep you in power you think like a monarch instead of the super villain."

Doctor Doom nodded and began to explain his plan:"I'll give you some explosives, you'll have to sneak in and place them on key points than sneak out and blow the place up I will be guiding you through your com link and provide back up if you need it."

Bloodrose said: " Then I'll leave at once."

_Red Skull fortress Latvaria 10 P.M_

Bloodrose stood at the large fortress in the middle of the woods and said: "Doc I'm in position."

"Good now go on the left is a service entrance with a low security go in and continue the plan." Doom said over the com link.

Bloodrose said: "Radio silence till I need help. Bloodrose out."

She picked the lock and slipped in and sneaked through the facility placing the explosives to all the key points. She realized this was too easy, where were the guards? She then saw two large doors and entered, she walked in a large room and in the middle of the room was the man himself. He had a skull like face and wore a leather uniform what looked like the gestapo uniform he used to wear in WW2.

"Good day agent Bloodrose and come closer." Said the Red Skull with a German accent.

Bloodrose knew she was trapped but she would see this through. She started to walk up front when suddenly two titanium cables shot out of the floor and shackled both her wrists, the cables began to retract, forcing Bloodrose down on her knees.

Bloodrose spat: "What ever you're planning, I will stop you!"

"My dear, thanks to the improved Roekel venom you will be begging to help me." Said the Red Skull.

Suddenly she heard Doom through the com link: "Bloodrose be careful. Doctor Roekel was an alien scientist who kidnapped a few heroes to test that stuff on. According to reports Reed Richards and Tony Stark sent to all the world leaders it boosts your power and takes over your mind."

Suddenly she felt something being placed on the back of her neck, the next moment it felt as if there were thousands of needles being stuck in her brain and everything went black.

_Inside the mind of Bloodrose_

Bloodrose opened her eyes. She was in a pitch black environment

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

"Good you're awake." Said a cold and evil voice.

Bloodrose looked in the direction of the voice and she was shocked. The woman who spoke to her was herself with the difference she had a sickening white skin, long glowing green hair and glowing green eyes.

"Who are you? "Bloodrose asked.

"For now I'm Evil Bloodrose and this is what you can become on the Roekel venom." Evil Bloodrose answered.

Evil Bloodrose continued: "With me in control think of the possibility's you will have." and she started to lean on Bloodrose's shoulder.

Bloodrose thought about it and said: "No, I will not have anybody messing with my brains again while I'm getting my memories back."

"Bah who needs old memories? With me in control you can take over the world and make new memories and friends." Evil Bloodrose said a little disgusted.

Bloodrose now said a little insecure: "Yes I can have all the friends I want and they are forced to like me."

Evil Bloodrose smiled with an evil grin.

"Close, so close and she will be mine." She said to herself.

But Bloodrose had a thought of her own and said angry: "They are forced to like me. I don't want that I want them to like me because its their free choice." She fell on her knees and began to concentrate.

The Red Skull was laughing. The test was going perfect she even stopped struggling. Suddenly he heard something from behind him and looked back at Bloodrose. The Red Skull was surprised, the young girl was still on her knees but her body began to crackle with electricity. He saw the electricity. Lashing at anything in Bloodrose's surroundings and then he saw how ice was forming around her shackled wrists and the device he stuck in her neck was exploding.

Bloodrose rose up shattering her frozen shackles while saying: " You're so gonna pay for that."

The Red Skull said: " Maybe but not today." and he escaped through a secret door.

Bloodrose turned around when she began to run to the exit, while she ran she saw a laboratory.

She went in and saw a few small closed glass containers with the Roekel venom. She took them and put them in a mall carrying case and ran out of the fortress. When Bloodrose was at a safe distance she blew up the fortress and returned to castle Doom.

_Castle Doom_

Doctor Doom welcomed her and congratulated her on a job well done.

Bloodrose said: "Doc, I need a favor and she gave him the case and said: "Can you send this to Reed Richards and Tony Stark? It's the upgraded version of the Roekel venom so that they continue their research and maybe find an antidote."

Doctor Doom then said: "They'll have it in the morning, but before you go I would like you to know that for your services to Latvaria I shall always help you if you need anything."and he walked away while she boarded the private jet.

_Hydra base Tony's office the next morning_

Tony sat at his desk. when he heard through the intercom: "Sir agent Bloodrose to see you."

"Send her in." He replied.

Bloodrose entered the office.

"Morning sir." She greeted.

Tony said: "Good morning and a job well done. Doctor Doom spoke highly of you."

Then the look in Tony's eyes darkened while he asked evilly: "Why did you not take those samples with you so I could take over the world?"

Bloodrose answered angry: "Because that stuff nearly fried my mind so I made sure it is never..."

Before she could finish that sentence she felt a sting in her shoulder and when she looked she saw a large dart sticking out of her shoulder.

Bloodrose felt the world spinning and asked: "What is this?"

Tony kneeled beside her and said: "That dart was filled with something to block your powers and to knock you out so tomorrow you will be disciplined for your betrayal."

Bloodrose then lost consciousness and the world blacked out.

**To be continued**

_Authors note Storms real name is Ororo Munroe_

_and for people who wants to know more about the events with Doctor Roekel I recommend you read the graphic__novel Marvel rise of the imperfects. _


	6. Chapter 6

Will Vandom agent of Hydra

**Disclaimer I don't own WITCH or the Marvel characters just this story idea**

Chapter 6 The tyrant and the ghost part 2 a new beginning

_Hydra base prison complex _

When Bloodrose woke up, she lay on a small brig in a small cell.

"Good you're awake."

She turned around to see Tony standing behind the Plexiglass door.

"What do you want?" She snarled.

Tony continued: "For your treachery you're sentenced to the trial of obedience."

Bloodrose began to laugh: "Oh Tony, does that get you off? Publicly beating and torturing a 13 year old girl so that she will worship the ground you walk on? Powers or not I will not let you touch me."

"I beg to differ Bloodrose, if you want your friends to live." Tony said with an evil grin.

"You wouldn't dare." Bloodrose threatened.

Tony replied: "I would and I could, so change in these clothes and make sure you're ready when they come for you."

With that he threw in some clothes and walked away. Bloodrose picked up the clothes and thought: 'Tony this is far from over and you'll regret the day you double crossed me.' She began to change into the clothes Tony brought which were a brown sports bra and brown shorts.

Bloodrose were just finished when she saw 6 Hydra ghost standing in front of her cell.

"Hydra ghost Bloodrose put out your hands and step back."Said one of the ghost.

Bloodrose held out her hands. She had her fists locked up in a small metal container that shaped itself around her fists so she could not move them and then they were shackled together with a small chain.

After a 10 minute walk they reached a scaffold in the middle of a large room, she was led on the scaffold and her locked fists were tied to a lock at the wrists. The contraption then got raised that her hands were above her head. When she looked into the room it was full with Hydra agents and her friends sat on their knees with the hands tied behind there backs, on the front row. Bloodrose looked closer at her friends and saw that they were beaten but what surprised her more was the looks on their bruised and bloodied faces, because the looks she got were not of anger or disgust but of loyalty and friendship. It was at that moment that Tony stood next to her and began to speak.

"My fellow agents. We are here on this sad day that I have to punish this young agent for her betrayal against Hydra and is therefore sentenced to the trial of obedience."

Bloodrose looked at the room full of Hydra agents and saw that the Hydra agents didn't like her sentence, she knew some of them looked at her as a hero because she survived the attacks of Hobgoblin, Nitro and Kingpin (although barely). Next she took on singlehandedly Captain America and Storm and she came out victorious and finally she stopped the Red Skull and the rumors that she even scored a favor and a debt with Doctor Doom made her look good in the eyes of the other agents.

Tony continued: "I came to this judgment because of these charges. One she failed her mission, two she saved the live of the wretched X-man Storm, three she befriended her slaves and four she gave the weapons that Hydra could have used for word dominance to Tony Stark and Reed Richards."

That gave Bloodrose another insight that her suit and apartment contained more than the bugs she had already found.

Tony put his face next to hers and asked: "How do the traitor plead?" And whispered in her ear: "You know our deal, so you keep your part of your deal if you know what's good for them."

Bloodrose responded with a nice headbutt that broke the nose of Tony and said: "Not guilty." and whispered in his ears: "You want my loyalty just make me."

Tony screamed of the pain from his nose and while some guy patched him up Bloodrose looked at the grinning faces of Caleb, Elyon and Blunk. When Tony stood next to her she almost pissed her pants from laughing when she looked at his face who was now bloody with a plaster on his crooked nose and his eyes started to become a nice shade of blueish black.

Tony put on a brass knuckle and said with an evil grin: "You had your fun bitch now its my turn." and he punched her in her face.

As Tony began to hit her face and her body the only thing Bloodrose could think was: 'You shall not break me bastard and besides I'll bet even Blunk hits harder than him.'

Tony became frustrated he was hitting her for almost twenty minutes but she refused to scream, he then took a small break and took a look at Bloodrose. Her face was bloody and began to bruise just like her body. Bloodrose was surprised that Tony had stopped but she felt a tingling sensation in her body it was small but it was there.

"Good my healing factor begins to work a little." She said to herself.

Bloodrose saw that Tony started to get something but she chose to get under his skin a little more and said with a venomous voice: "Tony is this all there is then you'll never get me to surrender."

Tony looked her right in her eyes with an evil smile while showing her a whip laced with metal hooks and said with a cold evil voice: "Oh no that was payback for my nose this is where the trail starts."

Bloodrose's only thought at that moment was 'oh shit that's gonna..' but she never was able to finish that thought because at that moment she felt the burning feeling on her back and the tearing of her skin from the metal hooked whip and all she could do was scream.

Tony was ecstatic and he said to himself: "That smart mouthed bitch wouldn't scream while I showed her."

After a 30 minutes of whipping he looked at Bloodrose who looked like hell she was bleeding almost all over her body whit bloodied lash marks of the whip. Tony had a thought I have done the physical torture but now for the icing of the cake a little psychological torture and whispered in her ear: "Bloodrose I got something to share with you."

Bloodrose looked up in Tony's eyes and said whit a raspy weak voice: "W-what is it?"

He continued to whisper in her ear and said: "Didn't you ever wonder why we could never find the spy that ratted you out to the Kingpin? Because that was me who told the Kingpin that you were coming for a nice price of course and now you can watch your friends as they die."and he pulled a small remote out of his pocket.

But before Tony could do anything he felt a burning sensation in his entire hand as he looked in the face of Bloodrose he saw that she looked angry with a feral look laced with pain and surprise. Bloodrose roared with anger and pain when she heard Tony's words and she felt something burning through her knuckles and when she looked in Tony's face they both followed each others' eyes and were shocked when they looked down. When they looked at each others' hands Bloodrose saw that between her knuckles were three long claws, but what surprised her even more was that she stabbed right through Tony's fist and had destroyed the remote.

Bloodrose had a single thought she focused on her other hand and there was another set of claws and they cut through the last metallic restrains.

Bloodrose walked up to Tony and asked in a raspy but seriously pissed voice: "What have you done to me bastard?"

"Upgraded you, my favorite lab rat because you were never expected to survive the first experiment but you did and then came a glorious vision of my own personnel upgraded Wolverine." Said Tony.

Bloodrose couldn't believe what she was hearing that man played god over his own...before she could finish that thought a small memory popped back in her mind.

She turned angry to Tony and said: "You bastard. You have deprived me of my humanity forced some superpowers on me, betrayed me to the Kingpin so you could change my skeleton and change me in the monster of Frankenstein so my own father could have his own superpowered freak."

Tony saw his chance because her claws were retracted in her knuckles, her powers blocked by the injection he gave her, this was his moment to put her back into his service and he laid his hand on her shoulder.

Bloodrose felt her father's hand on her shoulder and said with a childish voice: "Daddy do you know the fate of Victor von Frankenstein?"

Tony was surprised with that question and asked: "No I don't so what happened to him?"

She turned around grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and put showed the claws of her other hand

and said: "In the end he got destroyed by his own creation."and she raised her clawed hand ready to strike.

"Agent Bloodrose stand down."

Bloodrose looked back and saw a big muscled man standing it was the leader of the ghost division and she said: "I'm sorry sir but I can't do that, that man has wronged me in to many way's for that."

Bloodrose felt his hand on her clawed hands wrist and pulled it down and said: "But that's were you're wrong the moment he betrayed you he betrayed the ghost division and the moment he sold your mission to the Kingpin he betrayed Hydra itself so the question is what do you want agent Bloodrose?"

Bloodrose thought it over and raised her clawed hand and retracted two of her claws and with the last she carved a very large B on his chest and whispered in Tony's ear: "I'll give you two gifts. One my mark on your chest so you'll never forget this warning. The next time I'll see you, I'll do more then carve a statement and the second I'll let you live because he can punish you a lot better than me." While pointing to the big man.

She then turned around. "Sir, I want out because this place has cost me too much and I'll take my friends with me." She said.

The big man thought about it and said: "Normally we would be executing you on the spot but thanks to that bastard you'll kick our asses even in your current state, so I'll let you and your friends go with this warning if you interfere in Hydra's business we will stop you anyway we can." and he grabbed a small remote and pushed a button.

Bloodrose saw the bracelets fall off her friends she walked towards them and said: "Lets go we're not safe yet." and they started to run to the hangar bay.

When they entered the hangar bay Caleb asked: "Where do we go Bloodrose?"

Bloodrose led them to a large black private jet, she opened the door and waited for the stairs to come down and said: "Get in and we're out of here."

When they all entered the jet Elyon asked: "Can you fly this?"

Bloodrose answered: "Nope but when I used this plane to fly in secret to visit New York and found something cool to do with my power which resulted that the plane came alive so now he flies us to anywhere we want to go." and Bloodrose yelled at the cockpit: "Hey John, I want you to burn every bug, camera and every other thing they can use to track us."

The plane answered: "You got it miss Bloodrose."

The next minute they smelled the air of molten plastic and Bloodrose answered: "John, Caleb, Elyon and Blunk. Bloodrose is dead you can call me Will Vandom and John fly me to castle Doom in Latvaria."

Latvarian airspace

While they were flying Will, Elyon, Caleb and Blunk cleaned and bandaged each other when they heard John calling: "Excuse me miss Will I have an important message coming through."

When Will picked up the radio she heard the all familiar metallic voice asking: "This is Doctor Doom who dares to fly unannounced through Latvarian airspace?"

While Caleb, Elyon and Blunk were very nervous Will just laughed and answered: "This is the Guardian airlines pilot Will Vandom speaking and I'm here to collect my debt Doc."

"Bloodrose is that you?" asked Doctor Doom.

Will answered: "Not anymore Bloodrose is dead but Will needs a medical team for four people doc."

Doctor Doom answered: "Consider it done Doctor Doom out."

Castle Doom

When they landed the plane Doctor Doom was waiting with the best medical team from Latvaria.

Will was starting to walk to the exit when her wounds and blood loss caught up with her and she felt her legs giving in and she started to fall. Caleb saw everything and ran towards her and caught her before she fell.

While he carried her bridal style he said: "Let me help you Will, you don't have to be strong all the time."

Then they all exited the plane they got on stretchers and where rolled to the medical wing.

Castle Doom medical wing

When Will woke up she saw here friends sitting around her bed.

"Will you're alright." Said Blunk happily.

When Elyon gave Will a hug and she was rewarded with a painful groan.

"Elyon please I'm still sore you know." Said Will.

Elyon responded with a quick sorry.

"I'm glad that son of a bitch didn't kill you." Said Caleb.

At that moment Doctor Doom walked in. "Good you're awake is there anything I can do for you Will?" Asked Doctor Doom.

Will answered: "We could use some clothes and I would like to speak with Storm please"

Xavier institute New York Xavier's office

Charles Xavier was busy in his office he was tutoring a few students when his intercom went off and he pushed the button and said: " What is it Hank?"

Hank Mcoy answered: " Professor you might want to come to the war room because you never guess who wants to talk to you."

Charles was intrigued and said: "Sorry guys, I will have to go so we will finish this in a few days."

When all of his students left the office he rolled to his personnel elevator and went down to the war room. When he entered he saw Hank Mcoy and Ororo Munroe sitting and he looked on the screen and indeed he was never going to expect him and said: "Doctor Doom, what can I do for you?"

" Greetings Xavier, I would like to invite you miss Munro and doctor Mcoy as my personal guests."

"Can I ask why we got this sudden invitation, Doctor Doom?" asked Charles.

Doctor Doom answered: "Because I got four guests here in my medical wing and one girl asked to finish her conversation with miss Monroe and for yourself and doctor Mcoy I'd like you to examine the girl because she has been used extensively as a test subject."

Charles answered: "You'll see us in the morning."

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

Will Vandom agent of Hydra

**Disclaimer I don't own WITCH or the Marvel characters just this story idea**

**Chapter 7:The tyrant and the ghost.  
Part 3: Secrets revealed**

_Latvaria, Castle Doom_

Will sat up straight in her bed and asked: "Why were you in the prison cell?"

Elyon began to speak: "We come from a kingdom called Meridian, where 8 years ago on the day I was born I was named crown princess. My jealous brother Phobos, who used to be crown prince, murdered my parents and he seized the throne and when I was 3 years old he locked me up far away from Meridian."

Caleb continued: "When Phobos crowned himself king that was the beginning of his reign of tyranny. It was then that a handful of people began to form the resistance. When Phobos learned of that and he began to arrest random people to torture them for information. My father was one of those people and because he refused to speak they locked me in here so that he would never see me again."

Then Blunk began to speak: "8 years ago I was at the castle when I overheard Phobos talking with some guy named Cedric for ways to kill the king and queen and when I tried to get to the king and queen they caught me and locked me up there."

Will thought about everything she had heard and asked: "In a short period I have heard the name Meridian twice from you as a kingdom but the first time I heard it, it was called the Darkness of Meridian and that I wield it and that was impossible because somebody else is wielding it?"

Elyon was shocked and asked: "Will, before I answer your question, where did you hear that name?"

Will swallowed deep and began to speak: "What I'm about to tell you will make you think that I'm the new Messiah or I had hit my head too much while falling off the Fisk tower." and so she began to tell them of her time with the Oracle and Luba.

Elyon heard the story and knew what Will had seen. She had described Candracar which she heard the stories from some of the other prisoners from Meridian and that brought up three questions with her. One, was it her place to tell Will if the Oracle didn't tell her when Will was there? Two, which of the guardians was she? And three, were the others found? Will looked a little worried when she saw the spaced out look on Elyon's face because both Will and Caleb had tried to call her.

Caleb looked at Will and said with a mocking tone: "Oh mighty mistress, it seems your tale has broken her fragile mind."

Will couldn't help but laugh and for the second time she remembered it was an honest laugh because she had to admit that it was funny as hell to watch Tony with his crooked and broken nose and the two upcoming black eyes.

Suddenly Elyon snapped back from her thoughts and began to explain: "Will, the Darkness of Meridian is the sister power of my own, the Light of Meridian, and my brother Phobos wields that power so my guess is that with all of the experiments done on you they gave you it."

_Castle Doom hangar bay_

Doctor Doom stood there as he watched his guests exiting the Black Bird and when they stood in front of him he said: "Welcome to Latvaria, Xavier, miss Monroe and McCoy."

"How are they doing, Doctor Doom?" Charles asked.

Doctor Doom answered: "Much better now her healing factor is working at full power and she woke up just a few hours ago."

Doctor Doom led them in a large office. He then points to two chairs in front of a large monitor.

"Please take a seat since Will and her friends arrived here yesterday, she was in a bad shape so I hacked into the database of Hydra to find more information on her and found two videos and I warn you it isn't pretty what they did to her." Doctor Doom said and he started the first tape.

Charles Xavier, Storm and Beast watched the tape as they saw a young red haired girl lying tied to a

metal table and watched in horror when they saw an elderly man walked in the room with a metal tray with eight glowing syringes. They saw the man sitting next to red haired girl while he tarted to explain everything. When he was finished he took the five syringes with the glowing green liquid four went in her arms and legs and the last went in at the base of her neck, second was the syringe with the glowing black liquid and was stuck in her heart, third was the syringe with the glowing crystal white liquid and it was stuck in her right shoulder and last was the syringe with the glowing golden liquid they watched as the man lifted her head and stuck it in the back of her neck. The red haired girl began to scream in pain and hear body began to twitch violently and then stopped as the red haired girl passed out. The last thing they saw was that the man whispered something in her ear and kissed her on her forehead and put her an oxygen mask on but only it was hooked to a tank with strange chemicals.

Storm was the first to react "She survived all of that plus the Fisk tower explosion. She's seen a lot bad things the poor girl." she said.

Beast responded: "My god it looks like Hydra has developed their own human version of the Skrull's Superskrull program."

Charles looked at Doctor Doom and asked: "And you say there is more than this?"

Doctor Doom: "Much more but the second tape will explain almost everything but I can say this. She survived a dose of the improved Roekel venom and I'm sorry. miss Monroe that you had to hear that, but rest assured every sample is destroyed except for the two samples that are in possession of Stark and Richards."

"I must warn you this tape is even worse because this is the reason she is in my medical wing and it's from two days ago." Doctor Doom said and he turned on the second tape and what they saw was the torture and escape of Will and it turned there blood cold.

But before the tape was finished two Sai's where thrown through the monitor.

"How could that bastard do that to his own daughter?"Said a cold venomous female voice.

They all looked around and saw a woman standing Charles asked: "Elektra what are you doing here?"

Elektra answered: "Last year I was hired by Tony Vandom. He needed Hydra ghosts and he wanted me to have a sparring match with the volunteers as a test to separate the weak from the potential Hydra ghosts candidates. So there I stood with Tony in a gym as he explained the rules. I looked around and all those big brutes were afraid to get in the ring with me except on, a twelve year old red head named Bloodrose."

Charles who now is moved next to her and said: "So you have a history together but why do you want to help her even after one match in which you never saw her again."

Elektra answered: "Because that girl has a gift for picking up martial arts and weapons training. We had a match for over an hour after the first ten minutes she told me to stop holding back. Before you ask, yes I did hold back but she saw it through my movement after that I gave it my all for twenty minutes before we switched to battle staffs for another 30 minutes. That girl fought with me on full strength for an hour and she loved the challenge it gave her and she kept up and gave me a challenge as well. So when I told Tony of my findings and asked if I could train her he turned me down and didn't believe me, so I want to help train her because it's a shame to let that ability go to waste and she could use all the help she can with Hydra against her."

Storm walked next to Elektra and said: "An excellent idea. I offered her the same for her lightning powers but then she refused because of her loyalty to Hydra."

Beast began to speak: "It's seems we all have great plans for Will's future so let's go see her and ask her opinion."

_Castle Doom medical wing_

Will, Elyon, Caleb and Blunk were happily talking.

"Hey Will are your powers already returning?" asked Elyon.

"I don't know but my healing power is back at full strength so let's find out." Will replied and jumped out of bed.

Will held her hands together and began to focus when she removed her hands in the middle was now a large orb of black magic, next she let the electricity flow through her fingers, then she fired a small pink energy blast and last she focused on her hands and began to glow crystal white and a small ball of ice appeared in her hands.

"Well looks like all of them are back at there strength."

"Ah very good to see you awake and up again. Are your powers returning Will?" Doctor Doom asked.

"Hey Doctor D. Yes, they're almost back at the power level they were." Will answered.

Beast whispered to the rest: "Who knew that she got away with that and to think that Doctor Doom has a soft spot for Will and her friends."

Suddenly Will spotted Storm and ran to the woman and said: "Thank you for coming. Come, I want you to meet my friends." and she grabbed the arm of Storm.

When they were back Will said: "Storm, I would like you to meet my friends. This is Elyon, Caleb and Blunk."

Storm gave them a warm greeting but looked at Blunk and asked: "Blunk are you a mutant?"

"Blunk no mutant. Blunk is passling" answered Blunk.

Will sat on the side of her bed and Storm sat next to her when Will began to speak: "Storm, I've been thinking about your offer will you help me?"

It was then that Will saw Elektra, Beast and once again a bald guy she did not know.

Storm said: "Will, I would like you to meet Beast and Professor Xavier, founder and headmaster of the Xavier institute."

"Nice to meet you." Will said and she shook both there hands.

Charles began to speak: "Will, I would like to give you an invitation to become a student at my school, we will give you a safe place to live, a normal education and a chance to learn how to use your powers in a safe environment."

Will didn't had to think long and answered: "On two conditions. One my friends come with me because Elyon can use magic so she can train there too. And two I want Elektra to come with us."

Elektra walked next to Xavier and said: "You want to train with me, right? Well the truth is I wanted to train you after our sparring match when I realized you had a lot of potential but that asshole Tony didn't see it and said no."

Charles said: "I see no problems with what you want and by the looks on your friends' faces they're happy to come, so welcome to the Xavier institute Will, Elyon, Caleb and Blunk."

The four friends were happy and in a group hug when Will asked: "But where can I park my plane?"

**To be continued**


End file.
